Battle report
Battle reports were Blizzard Entertainment-authorized reports, narrated by Dustin Browder and shown on their website. Blizzard reacted to suggestions that the battle reports are staged by clarifying that they are selected, and are not staged.I saw some concerns that this game wasn't "real." It is in fact a real game. We looked through a big list of games (two dozen or so) that had already been played (real games with 2 players trying to kill each other) and we picked the best ones. We showed some of these at Blizzcon and now we have this one up for everyone to see. By the very nature of how we capture the video for the game we had to watch it several times before we did the audio so it wasn't my first time seeing it (which is why sometimes I get ahead of myself), but it was a live game with real players when it was being played. Yes, Zealot charge really did finish training at that crucial moment. =) Cavez. 2009-01-07. Introducing StarCraft II Battle Reports. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-18. Battle Reports take a long time to make, as there are numerous steps, and no one makes battle reports full-time.Here's how it works. 1) We find a good game. This may take hours or it may take a week or two. Depends on how lucky we get. We don't have thousands playing the game, just a few guys who are skilled enough, and they have other things they are doing, they aren't just playing 24/7. 2) We schedule time to record the voice-over. This may take days or a week before we can get into the booth. Our sound guys are busy. 3) We capture the game footage from a replay into a movie format. This takes a few hours. If any mistakes occur it takes longer. The guy who does this has another job of course, so he gets to it when he can. 4) The footage gets compressed. The people who do that are busy. It takes them a short time to do, but it may be a day or two before they get to it. 5) Once we have the footage, we go into the sound booth, we do the voice-over, then the voice gets edited and put back into the movie (a day or two). 6) Then the translators get involved and we do the text summaries for our non-English-speaking fans. That takes a couple of days once they get to it. 7) Then the web guys set everything up and it finally goes live. So the whole thing takes a while. And in the middle of that we are all working on the actual game. When we are working towards something important (Beta) this whole battle-report thing takes a back seat. That's why you don't get them as often as we would all like. It's not something we are working on all the time. It's something various departments do after hours so you guys can see some cool stuff. We aren't "withholding" battle reports to be mean. I swear. =) Cavez. 2009-05-07. Blues, why no battle reports more often? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-05-07. The Battle Reports are not played at fastest speed.HappyMint. 2009-07-08. Cologne StarCraft II Impressions - July, 2009. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-07-09. Battle Report 1 Battle Report 1 took place on Kulas Ravine between Matt Cooper and David Kim, playing as red protoss and blue terrans respectively. Dustin Browder and Robert Simpson provided commentary.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2008-12-19. Battle Report (1). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-12-19. Battle Report 2 Battle Report 2 took place in the Blistering Sands map between Matt Cooper and David Kim, playing as blue zerg and red terrans, respectively.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Matt Cooper, David Kim. 2009-04-16. Battle Report (2). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-04-16. The second battle report can be downloaded directly. Battle Report 3 Battle Report 3 took place in the Scrapyard map between Yeon-Ho Lee and David Kim, playing as blue zerg and white protoss respectively. Dustin Browder and Robert Simpson provided commentary.Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson, Yeon-Ho Lee, David Kim. 2009-06-22. Battle Report (3). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-06-22. It was leaked online before it was accessible on the official website. Battle Report 4 Battle Report 4 took place on the new Lost Temple map. David Kim played as red terrans while Yeon-ho Lee played as blue protoss.David Kim, Yeon-ho Lee, Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson. 2009-10-21. Battle Report 4. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2009-10-21. Heart of the Swarm Battle Reports File:StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg) File:StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm - Multiplayer Unit Update File:StarCraft II Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Terran vs Protoss) References Category:StarCraft II